


A Surprise Visit

by Inell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Control, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Reference to past underage sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, hints of slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa thought that Blake might be her salvation from the twisted relationship she has with her half-brother, Michael. She never guessed that she’d end up being his downfall when Michael stops by to meet her new husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> I took some prompts for original fic, and the lovely Tamlane wanted kinky cuckolding. Not sure I accomplished it, but I wanted to write something again so yay for inspiration.

Melissa is in the bathroom when she hears the doorbell ring. They aren’t expecting anyone, especially not at this late of an hour, but it’s probably be one of Blake’s friends. They’re always dropping in to watch some sporting event or another, which is an annoyance that she’s been trying to get used to since they moved into together last month. 

Perhaps Stephanie had been right when she suggested they cohabitate before marriage, but Melissa hadn’t wanted to waste any time. After all, she had felt sparks from the moment she ran into Blake again, which is one of several reasons she rushed into marriage after just six months of dating. Adjusting to his friends dropping in every so often is just something she’s going to have to work on. Anyway, it isn’t as if she doesn’t have her own issues that Blake has to deal with.

After finishing her shower, she pulls on sweats and a t-shirt before heading downstairs. She can hear the television, an announcer is talking about basketball, but Blake and whichever buddy came over are quiet. Too quiet. Normally, there is trash talk or cheering when the teams are playing. “Blake?” 

When he doesn’t answer, she rolls her eyes. They probably went out for beer, since that seems to be a necessity for watching any sporting event. She picks up her novel where she left it on the hall table, finding her place easily as the basketball game continues to play in the other room. She decides that the television can definitely be lowered while they’re gone, so she veers towards the living room instead of the kitchen.

“So nice of you to finally join us, Missy. We’ve been waiting.”

Melissa’s eyes widen and her heart starts beating faster when she hears that familiar deep voice. Since she was fourteen, she’s felt the same conflicting emotions of anxiety, lust, and excitement when Michael purrs her name that way. He’s the only one who ever calls her by that childish nickname, so she feels a bit like Pavlov’s dog-conditioned to get aroused every time she hears it.

She looks up from the book she’s been reading, blinking stupidly and unable to speak as she stares. She tries to process what she’s seeing, but it’s confusing. Blake is there, arms and feet tied to a chair from the dining table, and there’s something stuffed in his mouth gagging him. He’s just wearing his underwear, his clothes tossed on the floor beside him, and she can see a bruise starting to form on his jaw. The coffee table is askew, magazines are on the floor, and the rug is shoved to the side of the room like there’s been a struggle. There’s a slight feeling of panic starting to mix with her arousal because she doesn’t know what’s happening.

“Missy, is silence any way to greet your big brother?” Michael puts his hand on Blake’s bare shoulder and smiles at her. It’s a friendly smile, but the expression in his eyes is promising her punishment for what she’s done. She feels guilty for being so turned on at the thought as she stands there in front of her husband, who is tied to the damn chair.

“What are you doing here? You need to let him go, Michael.” Her voice wavers. Not at all strong and confident like she wants it to be. God, she’s so pathetic. She can feel her nipples tightening as she stares into Michael’s dark eyes, and she wonders why she ever thought she could ever escape him. Blake makes a noise as she stares at Michael, but his words are muffled, and she honestly doesn’t know if she wants to hear what he’s trying to say.

“You’ve been a bad girl, Missy.” Michael sounds amused, but she can hear the underlying edge to his voice. Can see his irritation in the clenched jaw and taut muscles of his forearm. “Imagine my surprise when I have to hear from Dad that you’d run off and gotten married to some pathetic pretty boy.”

“You were in Europe,” she says, tilting her chin slightly so he knows she isn’t the same docile little girl he left behind for his fancy job. “I didn’t think you’d care.”

“Such a little liar.” His tone is fond even as he twists his lips into a sneer. “You chose this worthless guy to marry knowing it would piss me off. Did you tell him about us?”

“Blake isn’t worthless. You need to keep him out of this.” Melissa is relieved that she’s actually able to break out of Michael’s spell enough to defend her husband. Blake is a good man who deserves so much better than her. She’s always known this, which is one of the reasons she’d rushed into marriage. That and trying to break out of the twisted relationship she has with her half-brother. It’s so depraved and wrong, the things they’ve done together, and she thought Blake might be her salvation. Instead, she’s proving to be his downfall.

Michael’s eyes flash. That’s her only warning before his fingers are tangled in Blake’s dark blond hair, pulling hard as he smirks at her. “He’s a pretty boy who can’t handle you, Missy. He’s weak and pathetic. Look at him. I didn’t even break a sweat overpowering him. And how can I keep him out of this? You brought him into it.”

Melissa can’t help but lower her gaze to look at Blake. He’s far from weak and pathetic, even if he isn’t as predatory as Michael. They have similar builds, in fact, though that’s one of the only things they have in common. She loves Blake, and not just because he’s opposite of Michael, and he doesn’t make her want to do dirty wrong things. Seeing him tied up, knowing he’s listening to her brother and must realize how wicked she truly is, it shouldn’t excite her but it does. 

“I love him, Michael,” she whispers the words, the truth in them evident despite her twisted enjoyment of what’s happening.

“If you take your punishment like a good girl, I might allow you to keep him then. He’s easily controlled, just like you.” Michael looks down at Blake, forcing his head back so he can stare into his eyes. “She might wear your ring, but she’s mine. You’ll never have her the way I do. She’ll never want you the way she wants me.”

Blake struggles against the rope binding him, and Melissa watches the two men in her life face off, unable to deny what Michael’s saying even though she should. She licks her lips before taking a step into the room. “Isn’t this punishment enough, Michael? Humiliating me this way, forcing Blake to take part in another of your twisted games. What more do you want?”

Michael chuckles, the sound dark and husky, brushing against her almost like a caress. “We’re just getting started, Missy. I think it’s time for you to strip. Show your husband how wet I make you.” He’s petting Blake’s hair now, pulling when she takes too long to respond. “Let _Blake_ see your cunt dripping for your brother.”

“Half-brother.” It’s an old argument between her and Michael, as if that ‘half’ somehow makes it alright that they’re fucking. Dad would be horrified if he ever found out, not to mention how their mothers would react. Still, she always reminds him even it’s still incest. Melissa has to cling to what she can when he has such power over her.

“Watch your wife, boy.” Michael grips Blake’s jaw tight and forces his head up, making him watch as Melissa pulls her t-shirt over her head. Her hair is still wet from her recent shower, and she feels drops of water against her back when the cotton is out of the way. Michael is staring, not too surprising since it’s been a year since he moved to London, and she can feel her breasts start to ache at the look in his eyes.

Melissa tosses the t-shirt onto the floor before she hooks her fingers into the waistband of her sweatpants. She rubs her thumb over the soft cloth, hesitating as she looks at Blake then Michael. She has to try one last time, if only so she can tell herself she didn’t give in too easily. “Michael, this is wrong.”

His laughter is loud enough to drown out the basketball game still murmuring in the background. “Missy, we crossed that bridge eight years ago. Now take off your pants and let your pathetic husband see your wet panties. Do you see how hard her nipples are, Blake? They’ve never been that hard for you, have they?”

“Don’t,” she says softly, knowing her marriage is ruined already without needing to make it worse. She pushes the elastic down, shoving the sweatpants past her hips until gravity guides them the rest of the way down. If she could blush on command, she knows she’d be bright red because her panties are soaking wet.

“Don’t what? Show your husband what a whore he married? It’s too late for that, sweetheart.” Michael grins at her, brown hair falling across his forehead and covering up one green eye, looking almost boyish for a brief moment. “You’re my little fuck doll, Missy. If I’m feeling generous, I might share, but he knows who you belong to now. Show us your tits.”

Melissa licks her lips but doesn’t even hesitate to reach up and unsnap her brassiere. She slides the straps down her arms, not even feigning shyness because they’d both know it was a lie. She’s turned on because she likes taking orders from Michael, and she’s even enjoying Blake’s humiliation in a way because she’s tried getting him to be more demanding and less gentle, wanting him to just take what he wants instead of asking. Now he understands, even if it’s going to be too late.

“Good girl. Now touch your nipples. Make them even harder.” Michael is watching her intently, his hand resting on Blake’s head. “Look at her, boy. A woman like that doesn’t want a weakling like you. Your tiny dick could never satisfy her. She needs a real man.”

The whining noise Blake makes causes Melissa to look at him. She’s tweaking her nipples, pinching them until they hurt, sweat dripping down her back as she stares at her husband. She wants to tell him she’s sorry, that she can’t help responding to Michael, but there aren’t any words that can explain this, nothing she can say to make this better. Blake is staring at her, brown eyes focused on her breasts, and it turns her on knowing he’s being forced to watch.

“Eyes on me, Missy.” Michael is glaring at her, obviously annoyed he lost her attention. “Your boy is getting off on this. He’s hard, likes being tied up, enjoys having me show him what a whore you are. His little dick is leaking. Now come here.”

She’s fighting the urge to look at Blake’s crotch to see if Michael could possibly be telling the truth, but she knows it’ll make him angry so she doesn’t. She almost misses the demand for her to step closer because she’s so focused on Michael. After stepping out of her sweatpants, she walks towards them. Michael steps away from the chair, turning off the television on his way to meet her. The silence is welcome even if she’s convinced the sound of her beating heart is louder than the basketball game.

“Stop.” Michael reaches her, raising his hand to drag his knuckles across the curve of her jaw. He smiles as rubs his thumb along her cheekbone. “Tell me you missed me, little sister.”

“I missed you,” she whispers, tilting her head back so she can see him better. “I hate you for leaving me, but I missed you.” 

“Hated me enough to marry the first little dick pretty boy who got into your panties.” He moves his fingers into her hair and pulls, forcing her to tilt her head back even more. “He’s the frat boy who was always sniffing around after you, isn’t he? That’s what your mom said. You two went to college together and met again, isn’t it so sweet and romantic, whirlwind romance. Makes me want to vomit.”

“Yes,” she admits, blinking away tears when his grip in her hair tightens. “Blake and I shared some classes, but I never really spoke to him or anything. Not until after you were gone.”

“I know.” His cocky smile makes her want to press her legs together because she’s missed it so much. He ghosts his lips against hers before kneeling in front of her. “If you come without permission, I’ll tie you to that chair and fuck your husband instead.”

“ _Michael_!” She gasps as he moves his tongue across the wet crotch of her panties. She can’t come until he tells her. That’s her punishment, and she hates him for making her wait. As he teases her with slow licks, she can’t help but think about Blake on his knees with his head between her legs as Michael fucks him. It turns her on more than it should, and Michael has to know he’s opened up another Pandora’s box for her.

He bites her inner thighs, scraping his teeth hard enough to leave marks, claiming her with each nip and lave of his tongue. The damp cotton of her panties rubs at her with every stroke of his tongue. When he finally tugs her panties down, she bites her lip to keep from begging him to fuck her with his mouth. He laps at her, rubbing her clit with his nose, always pulling back whenever she starts rolling her hips to get more friction. 

“You taste as good as I remember,” he says, smacking his wet lips as he leans back to smirk at her. She blinks down at him, noticing that he’s still completely dressed while she’s standing there naked. He arches a brow as he moves his hands over her abdomen, almost daring her to say something as his fingers go lower and lower. When one suddenly slides into her cunt, she inhales sharply. He chuckles. “You’re so tight, Missy. Your husband must be so small that he hasn’t stretched you at all. Can you even feel him fuck you?”

“Please, Michael.” Melissa hates herself for begging, but she’s so close. She’s been close so many times, but he keeps playing with her. Toying with her. Reminding her who she belongs to. As if she’d ever forget.

He pulls his fingers out of her and stands up. “On your knees, Sis. I’m going to fuck your mouth now. Let’s show your husband what a real man’s cock looks like.”

Her husband. Melissa had forgotten Blake while Michael ate her cunt, and she feels guilty as she realizes he’s been sitting there watching her come apart on her brother’s tongue. Instead of looking at him and seeing the disgust that’s likely in his eyes, she kneels in front of Michael. He unzips his pants and pulls his cock out, not even undressing. She opens her mouth, but he moves away. He rubs the head against her face, leaving a trail of pre-come, smiling when she raises her gaze to his face.

“Tell me what you want, Missy.”

She hates him so much. “I want your cock, Michael. Fuck my face. Please.”

“Good girl.” He rubs his thumb over her bottom lip, dragging it down, his nail scraping her teeth. “Open wide, sweetheart.”

Melissa obeys. Michael actually is bigger than Blake, but not by much. Still, it’s been over a year since she had to stretch her mouth this wide, so she has to adjust. He’s warm against her tongue, the salty pre-come dripping as she moves her head back and forth. He gives her freedom at first, lets her believe she’s got control until he tires of pretending. His fingers tangle in her hair, holding her in place as he begins to move his hips. He’s using her now, not caring whether she’s enjoying it or not, taking what he wants. She can feel wetness on her thighs, knows she’s dripping with it, embarrassed that she gets so turned on being used by her brother yet so aroused she doesn’t really care.

When she gags, he chuckles. “Forgotten what a real man’s cock is, haven’t you, Missy? So used to sucking on that tiny dick your husband has that you can’t even take all of me. You will, though, because I’ll make you.”

He gets rougher with her, remembering what always makes her lose control, knowing how to play her like a fancy violin. His balls are hitting her chin, his cock in her throat, her eyes watering as she gags but adjusts to him. He pets her head in reward, which pleases her more than it should. He finally comes, forcing her to swallow until she’s choking on it. She gasps for air when he pulls out, come dribbling down her chin, and he wipes his wet cock against her cheeks until all the come is off of it.

“Time to fuck, baby girl.” Michael pulls her up, not giving her time to catch her breath before he’s got her bent over with his still hard cock buried inside her cunt. “Remember, don’t come without my permission or I’ll be fucking that pretty boy husband of yours next.”

Melissa is no longer sure if that’s a threat or a promise. She closes her eyes, focusing on how Michael’s cock is stretching her. It feels so good, stretching her so wide as he thrusts deep inside her. There’s no time to adjust, not when he’s fucking her hard. She reaches out to grab onto the chair, trying to keep her balance, and that’s when she notices where he’s moved her. She’s bent over Blake, using his chair for stability, her breasts hitting his face as Michael starts fucking her even harder. It’s deliberate, it has to be. Her gaze meets Blake’s, her lips parting in a gasp as Michael rubs her clit, and the expression in his eyes makes her whine.

“Depraved whore,” Michael whispers affectionately against her ear as his thumb rubs at her asshole. She tenses, tightening around him, listening to him groan as he sinks deep. Blake has never fucked her ass, so it’s been a long time, but Michael doesn’t care. He uses his fingers as he fucks her, murmuring in her ear about what a slut she is and everything he’s going to do with her now that he’s home. She keeps staring at Blake, knowing he’s hearing every filthy thing her brother is planning, wishing he wasn’t gagged so she could use his mouth on her breasts.

When Michael finally pulls out of her cunt, he adjusts her position. The fabric of his pants is rubbing against her legs, and she can’t believe he’s still dressed. He has her bent even closer to Blake, her legs straddling the arm of the chair so that her wet cunt is rubbing against his bare skin as Michael slowly thrusts into her ass. It’s too much. Fucking her cunt against her husband’s arm while her brother fucks her ass is overwhelming. She comes hard, trembling as she almost falls, gripping Blake’s shoulder as Michael grips her hips tight enough to bruise.

“Bad girl. I didn’t give you permission to come.” Michael bites her shoulder lightly, pulling out of her ass and letting her go.

“I’m sorry,” she says, looking at Blake with wide eyes before looking at Michael. Surely he hadn’t been serious? Michael might like fucking me sometimes, but she knows it had to have just been a threat.

“No, you aren’t, Missy. If you were, you would have had better control. I’ve only been gone a year, and you’re already lacking discipline. We’ll have to work on that,” he says, stroking his wet cock as he slowly smiles. “Later. First, I’m going to come again. Remove your husband’s gag and hold his mouth open for me. I’ll be nice and use his face this time. Next time, I’ll break in his tight virgin ass, after you’ve licked him open for me and prepared him”

“Michael, don’t do this.” Melissa winces when she hears how weak her protest sounds. She wants to watch Blake used, and Michael knows it. The bastard. Her hands are shaking as she removes the cloth from Blake’s mouth, able to see now that it’s an old pair of her panties that she hasn’t seen since high school. She looks into his eyes and feels ashamed, but she still reaches out to hold his jaw for Michael. 

“Don’t feel bad, sweetheart. He wants it. He begged me to show him what a whore you are, agreed to be tied up so he could watch, liked it when I got rough with him. And now look at him.” Michael snorts as he removes the ropes securing Blake’s arms to the chair. “He came in his underwear just watching me fuck you. Trust you to find a boy who is pathetic enough to come without being touched from watching his wife fuck another man. His cock is already twitching again just at the thought of having a real man’s cock in his mouth. Now hold him for me. There’s a good girl. Let’s see how well my new brother-in-law sucks cock.”

It’s true. Blake did come. His underwear are wet, his cheeks flushed, his lips tense as he refuses to speak, but that, in itself, tells her everything. He isn’t fighting, isn’t saying no, isn’t cussing her or protesting. He’s leaning forward, letting her control him, and she suddenly knows he wants this. Maybe Michael’s right. Maybe she did find the only other man in the world who is just as depraved as they are and who can accept her perversions. As her brother traces his wet cock across her husband’s lips, she slowly smiles. “Welcome home, Michael.”

End


End file.
